The Game
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Tony and McGee introduce Ziva to The Game.


**Title: **The Game  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **Ehh, K+  
**Disclaimer: **I don't really own these guys...

**A/N: **So, no I am not dead. I didn't not forget about Fanfiction, I just became so overwhelmed with school and my ACTUAL life, that I totally forgot I had stuff to upload and oneshots that needed to be shared. And I mean, I didn't even think about FF while in Nawlins. How beautiful it was down there, AH! Gorgerous. I want to go back, but alas. I didn't EARN any beads, for those of you who know what I'm talking about. I was thrown some beads from a wedding procession, and I bought some for my lovely friends. I have many memories from Nawlins.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this oneshot that I discovered while organizing my documents.... again. It's pure silliness with a dash of Gibbs. :P

* * *

Being a sunny day, Tony DiNozzo wasn't happy with being stuck inside doing desk work. After a terrifying incident (involving a dog, three kids, pesto, and an unlucky ice cream man), he had been assigned deskwork by an angry and needing a shower Gibbs. Ziva had smirked at his misfortune, heading towards the bathroom herself to wash the pesto off her arms. Now, he sat at his desk and watched as McGee and Ziva did meaningful searches on their computers.

While he filed paperwork that didn't need to be refilled, but Gibbs insisted (cough) that they need be. Ziva looked up at Tony every couple of minutes to smirk, and he usually smirked back at her.

"If only you had self control." Ziva said with a half smirk. McGee stifled a laugh, knowing that he was more in Tony's range than Ziva. That, and Tony had a tendency to favor Ziva over McGee while throwing stuff.

"I have lots of self control. The dog started it."

"Uh-huh. The dog started the fight between you and the kids in the park." McGee said, shaking his head. Tony nodded.

"The dog had it out for me."

McGee and Ziva both laughed, sharing a knowing look. Tony had been playing the non-guilty card all day, but they all knew it was his fault he was stuck on deskwork.

"Well, thank god you are stuck on desk work. This case is bizarre enough without your movie references."

"And musings." Ziva added, causing McGee to nod in agreement.

"Hey, let's be nice now. You guys love my musings." Tony said, smirking as Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Ziva said.

They were quiet again, McGee typing furiously at his computer. Tony and Ziva watched him for a minute as his fingers flew across the keyboard, almost a blur. They shared a look before going back to their work. Tony was putting a file away when a thought struck him, and he groaned.

"I just lost the game." He exclaimed. McGee stopped typing, a furious look on his face. He turned to Tony, glaring at the older agent.

"As did I." McGee said, and Tony shrugged.

"I just remembered." Tony said, putting his hand over his face. McGee shook his head, turning back to his computer.

"It's been so long too." McGee said with a shake of his head. He smiled for a second, and then he shrugged.

"I guess it's alright. " Tony said, "I mean, now we can't lose for a while right?"

"Lose what? Oh crap! I just lost the game!"

Abby had just, unluckily, walked into the bullpen. She glared at Tony and McGee, knowing that Ziva was clueless to what the game was. She crinkled her nose, crossing her arms.

"You can thank Tony." McGee said to Abby, and she shook her head.

"It's alright. I haven't lost in a while, so it's okay." Abby said, putting test results on McGee desk. McGee looked at them, and smiled up at Abby.

"Thanks." He said before Abby disappeared. Ziva finally coughed, making her team mates look at her.

"What is _the game_?" She asked, causing Tony and McGee to smirk at each other. Tony looked back at Ziva, the smirk staying firm on his face.

"Well, you can't think about the game."

"Or you lose the game."

"And you can't lose through text, like papers or text messages."

"The only way to lose the game is to think about the game."

Ziva looked at them, confused. She put her fingers to her chin, thinking.

"That makes no sense. What is the game?" She asked, and McGee sighed.

"The game is not thinking about the game."

"Which game?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"_The_ game." Tony said. Ziva shook her head.

"Is this some American thing?" She asked, and both men nodded.

"So, you are saying then," Ziva said, "that I just lost the game? Because I thought about this game that doesn't really exist, only in my head?"

Tony and McGee looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yeah, just like that." They said at the same time, and Ziva shook her head. She noticed Gibbs walking towards the bullpen, a determined look on his face.

"It's a fair battle ground now." Tony said jokingly. Gibbs stopped as he walked in, looking down at Tony. Tony pursed his lips.

"Boss." McGee said, and Gibbs looked at the other members of his team. He walked over to his desk, looking at the memo's left on his desk by Abby and Ducky. He checked his phone for messages, and then he sat there. The team went back to work after briefly watching their boss. Gibbs didn't move from his desk (scaring them slightly) for a good ten minutes, until he finally got up. He put his empty coffee cup in the trashcan.

"I just lost the game."

Tony and McGee burst into laughter, and Ziva looked flabbergasted.

"You too Gibbs?!"

* * *

**A/N: **I will now apologize to any of you who play the game, and just lost. I also apologize to anyone I confused, but it's quite popular here. 


End file.
